The present invention relates to a hemming system and method for hemming a fabric, without using seams, by introducing an adhesively processed elastic or resilient element into a surface or two opposite surfaces of the fabric.
The inventive system has been specifically designed to hem a fabric material, without performing seaming operations on the latter, while simultaneously providing an elasticized hem, adapted to provide the fabric material with a perfect elastic recovery property, allowing the elasticized fabric hem to be recovered to its starting position as a pulling or tension force applied to the resilient fabric hem is removed.
The above mentioned result, in particular, cannot be obtained, as it should be apparent to one skilled in the art, by using available single or multiple layer prior adhesive materials.
Multiple-layer adhesive materials and, in particular, three layer adhesive materials which, at least theoretically, would provide the fabric hems made thereby with a full recovery property, are already known.
In actual practice, the above mentioned adhesive materials, as they have been subjected to the required hemming temperature and pressure, are so modified that they cannot assure a recovery to the starting conditions of the fabric material.
This drawback causes a fabric material article made by the thus processed prior adhesive materials, to be undesirably elongated, with a consequent loss of its resilient and wearing properties.